This proposal requests funds to enable young investigators to attend the 19th International Herpesvirus Workshop to be held at the Univ. of British Columbia in August 1994. This workshop has established a reputation as the premier scientific meeting for herpesvirologists. Therefore, it attracts a wide range of individuals, including both basic scientists and research physicians, as well as a large number of pre- and post-doctoral students. The forum is truly international, with participants from around the world, which creates a superb intellectual environment. Human herpesviruses cause a wide number of diseases in humans. HSV types 1 and 2 are well known as the etiologic agents of meningoencephalitis in both infants and adults. Human CMV not only causes congenital infections and hearing deficits, it is a leading contributor to morbidity in both transplantation and AIDS patients. CMV retinitis and pneumonitis are examples. Herpes zoster and post herpetic neuralgia are problems in the elderly. EBV has a intriguing association with Burkitt lymphoma in Africa, nasopharyngeal carcinoma in south China, and tumors in AIDS patients. Infections of veterinary importance occur in monkeys, horses, cattle, swine, poultry and fish. Future medical applications include the use of recombinant herpesviruses as vectors for gene therapy. Workshop sessions are divided by topic and include: genome structure, pathogenesis, latency, structural proteins, gene regulation, immunology, antiviral therapy and resistance, vaccines, and others.